User blog:ToaGonel/Fall 2017 Updates
Hello, gentlemen. As may be clearly evident in the title, I come to you with a few significant updates. Firstly, I will not follow the Administrator tradition in failing to produce content after being promoted. Yeah... that in and of itself is a significant update. luv u guys Secondly, the Broken Order Universe story saga is progressing well. With college now fully underway I haven't been able to dedicate the amount of time or energy I would like to working on that, but in an effort to accelerate both remaining books of Cycle One, I have begun working on both Beyond the Known and Kragator's Circle simultaneously. This has so far proven well to speed up production, and I may very well release them back to back as I work to quickly lay the groundwork for my largest wiki-related project (and soon-to-be my largest project to-date), Cycle Two. Cycle Two has been a hefty endeavor (as I have been working on that too), quite different from the last ones, and for reasons I will not get into now, it really is the sort of thing that works best in celebration of the wiki's Tenth Anniversary year. Indeed, the reason I am trying to rush out the final two books of the first cycle is to begin the release of the second cycle before the year ends. If I can pull it off, it will be quite fun and well-worth it. Thirdly, my entry for the Tenth Anniversary Contest. A few months ago I would likely have said that I will not be entering, caught up as I am in the Broken Order storyline. However, I have thought of a premise which, while it may be difficult to pull off, is too interesting for me personally to not pursue it. As such, I will work hard to find time to bring it to fruition. Fourthly and finally, you may have seen me posting pages recently regarding a certain City of Secrets series and its first entry. For those of you who have not seen the page, the series itself is public domain. Once I release the first entry, it is up to people if they want to scratch their mystery itch and add an entry to the series. It's up to you whether or not you wish to do so, and I will not insist that anyone do; it is simply an option thrown out there for fun. The story revolves around proud, highly-competent detective "Sampade" and his noir-style crime-solving in a dark, crime-ridden Metru Nui. Set in the Toa Mangai-era, this series is based in the Noirverse. More information will come once I have released the first entry. When I first started writing what would become the City of Secrets series, it was coming off both recently watching The Maltese Falcon and rereading BC's famous Pirates storyline and Westernverse stories. It would, of course, eventually grow into something more as I look to write a mystery that works best in BIONICLE. That said, I wrote about half the story riding my wave of inspiration and then that dried up. However, since we have to write a short screenplay in my Screenplay course, I decided to join the two efforts and drive this project home. You should expect the short story around Thanksgiving at the latest, as that is roughly when the assignment will be due. It will be fun, and a newfound well of inspiration is producing details as to how everything should play out. There are, of course, other ongoing projects you may see on my Toa Page, but these are my primary areas of focus for the time being. Feel free to comment or don't, idc. Since I'm releasing this blog here, I probably won't release another blog detailing BtK or K'sC until the beginning of Cycle Two, for that will be another monster indeed. Category:Blog posts